Facebook Time
by NarnianCastle96
Summary: So I just wanted to do something kinda funny... mindless facebook time. What are our favorite members of the 12th doing in their spare time? Funny for now, might get more intense later... we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Okay sooo… I just randomly came up with this idea. Let me know if you like it.**_

March 14, 2010

Facebook Home Profile Account

Kate Beckett (Send friend request)

(Friend request sent)

**Richard Castle** finally decided to friend request Beckett...

_2 minutes ago_ Alexis Castle and Kevin Ryan like this

**Kevin Ryan** good luck with that Castle. She still hasn't accepted mine -_-

**Richard Castle** How long ago was that?

**Kevin Ryan** Uhhhhhh... idk.

**Javier Esposito** It's about time Castle! How long have you been following her?

**Richard Castle** A year... I think?

**Javier Esposito** Yeah well, like Ryan said, don't expect a confirmation any time soon. She says, and I quote "I have a life. I don't even know why I have an account"

**Richard Castle** -_- She better not delete it.

**Kevin Ryan** I think we have more of a life then her! She's doing paper work!

**Javier Esposito** Shhhhh Ryan! If she accept's his request, she'll see this!

**Richard Castle** How do you know she's doing paperwork Ryan?

**Kevin Ryan** No comment...

**Richard Castle** Are you hiding something, Detective Ryan? :DD

**Alexis Castle** Hey, guys, since I liked this, I'm getting notifications... I'm trying to play Zuma!

**Richard Castle **O.o aren't you supposed to be doing homework, Alexis?

**Alexis Castle** I finished... a long time ago...

**Richard Castle** You are WAAAYYY to fast. When I had to do homework, I remember staying up allllll night just to get a little of it done.

**Alexis Castle** Okay, dad, you REALLY had to text me? Get some exercise and walk up the stairs.

**Richard Castle** Nah, I get plenty of exercise doing other things... besides... I'm writing ;)

_+ 4 people like this_

**Javier Esposito** Then we should stop!

**Richard Castle** Ryan, you STILL haven't told me why you know Beckett is doing paper work.

**Javier Esposito** He's gone Castle... go write!

**Richard Castle** **Kevin Ryan**

Seriously! How did you know? You're hiding something... -_-

_5 minutes ago_ Lanie Parish, Javier Esposito and Richard Castle like this

**Lanie Parish** Castle, I'mah smack you. Leave him alone!

**Richard Castle** He asked for it!

**Richard Castle** Lanie, has Beckett ever accepted your friend request?

**Lanie Parish** ...

**Richard Castle** -gasp-

**Alexis Castle** My dad cracks me up. Well, him and everyone else at the precinct. They're all hilarious!

_a few seconds ago_ Richard Castle, Lanie Parish, Kevin Ryan and 2 others like this

**Javier Esposito** :D

**Lanie Parish** We need to meet up. You, me and Beckett. Girl time!

**Alexis Castle** Yes! And you two can tell me what my dad does...

**Lanie Parish** Girl, I don't think you want to know.

**Kate Beckett** yes. lets make a date

**Richard Castle** OMG BECKETT?

**Kevin Ryan** Wait, you are friends with Alexis but not me or Castle?!

**Javier Esposito** Dude, she isn't friends with me either ... -_-

**Lanie Parish** She's friends with me! HAHA!

**Alexis Castle** I feel so special...

**Kate Beckett** u r special alexis. lanie is 2

**Richard Castle** Beckett uses text talk...? o.O

**Kate Beckett** its easier and quicker when i want 2 get working again

**Javier Esposito** She's obviously online and she isn't accepting my friend request...

**Kate Beckett** esposito, im thinking... accept or decline?

**Javier Esposito** accept!1

**Kevin Ryan** ACCEPT!

**Kate Beckett** esposito, whats with the 1?

**Javier Esposito** you're number 1...?

**Richard Castle** Oh c'mon Beckett! ACCEPT! PLEASE!

**Kate Beckett** mmmmmhhhhhhhhmmm keep talkin boys. ive got a date with 2 awesome girls.

**Alexis Castle** Dad, it's alright, right?

**Richard Castle** Okay... go have fun as facebook friends while I got write and remind myself that my muse is refusing to accept my friend request... hmph.

**Kate Beckett** keep talkin castle

(Happening during above status)

Chat between Alexis Castle and Kate Beckett

**Me** So you're actually going to lead them to believe you use text talk?

**Kate** Yes, they're too easy. :)

**Me** LOL! :)

**Kate** We should definitely get together. How about Terrific Nick's with Lanie tonight?

**Me** Okay! Lanie is online. Let's talk to her!

**Kate** Alright. I'll ask her if she can come. Oh, the joys when you don't have a dead body...

**Me** Yes. Dad is home and is actually getting somewhere with his book and I get to spend time with you and Lanie! Excited. What time?

**Kate** 7. See you there!

Chat between Kate Beckett and Lanie Parish

**Me** Terrific Nicks's at 7?

**Lanie** Sure. See you there! You got some explaining to do, girl!

**Me** What?

**Lanie** The whole "I use text talk so I can be quick and get back to work"?

**Me** You know I like playing with them.

**Lanie** You seem so much more playful when on the internet.

**Me** Yeah, yeah. I have to go. Ryan is watching me! O.o

**Lanie** lol. See ya, girl!


	2. Chapter 2

_**OHMYGOSH! I woke up with 30+ emails from fanfiction. Guys, this means sooo much! Like seriously!**_

_**March 21, 2010**_

**Richard Castle **There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to kill people….

_4 minutes ago _Alexis Castle likes this

**Kevin Ryan **Wait wait…. I want to figure this one out.

**Richard Castle **Does it need figuring out?

**Kevin Ryan** the "…." Tells me there is…

**Javier Esposito **once again, Ryan is making a status waayyy to complicated. Haha

**Kevin Ryan **Hey! It comes with being a GOOD detective.

**Richard Castle **uh oh.

**Javier Esposito **A GOOD detective? Kevin Ryan, you just asked for it.

**Richard Castle **HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Lanie Parish **oh boy…. Or should I say "Oh boys"

**Javier Esposito **What? I didn't do anything! ._.

**Lanie Parish **….not yet, anyway.

**Alexis Castle **Uhhhhh guys?

**Javier Esposito **What?

**Richard Castle **Yes Daughter?

**Lanie Parish **what?

**Alexis Castle **Nothing. I was just trying to side track you.

**Javier Esposito **…

**Richard Castle **Seriously?

**Alexis Castle **Seriously.

**Javier Esposito **Dude. Ryan left. He. Is. Going. To. Die.

**Lanie Parish **I don't think killing him is the answer.

**Kevin Ryan **NO NO NO I'M RIGHT HERE.

**Alexis Castle **^^ Lol

**Kevin Ryan Richard Castle**

I GOT IT! I GOT IT!

_about a minute ago _Richard Castle likes this

**Richard Castle **Ummmm.. good to know…?

**Kevin Ryan **I figured out your status!

"There are two kinds of folks who sit around thinking about how to kill people. Writers and murderers."

**Richard Castle **Ummmmmmmm

**Kevin Ryan **I'm sooo good.

**Richard Castle **well….

**Kevin Ryan ***happy dance*

**Richard Castle **No.

**Kevin Ryan **Wait what?

**Richard Castle** No.

**Kevin Ryan **._.

**Alexis Castle Kevin Ryan**

I know what it is! Hahahahaha!

_2 minutes ago _Richard Castle and Lanie Parish like this

**Kevin Ryan** WHAT.

**Alexis Castle **Hey, he is my father.

**Kevin Ryan **TELL ME.

**Richard Castle **She can't. She's sworn to secrecy.

**Kevin Ryan **SERIOUSLY?

**Richard Castle **Stop yelling at us.

**Kevin Ryan** NO. WHY WON'T YOU TELL MEE

**Richard Castle **You're a detective. Detect.

**Kevin Ryan **….

Chat between Kevin Ryan and Alexis Castle

**Me** TELL MEE

**Alexis** Wooowwwww

**Me **Come on your dad can't see this!

**Alexis **Nope, not gonna do it.

**Me **-_-

**Kate Beckett **So today Castle told me that there are 2 kinds of people who kill people. Psychopaths and mystery writers. And that he's the kind that pays better. Where does he get those ideas?

_2 minutes ago _Alexis Castle and Lanie Parish like this

**Lanie Parish** Haha. Girl that is just plain funny.

**Alexis Castle **I find it funny also, that you know this.

**Kate Beckett **Why?

**Alexis Castle** He won't and I mean WILL NOT tell Ryan. And Ryan is going crazy. Its quite hilarious.

**Kate Beckett **Strange…

**Lanie Parish **Girl, you're special.

**Alexis Castle **I second that.

**Kate Beckett **I guess…

_**AN I hope its funny… I'm not usually the best at writing something funny on paper! Lol anyway, review away! And thanks if you reviewed the last chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, so I saw that some of what I put in didn't come out like I wanted to here so I'll try and change a few things.. hope it will make more sense!**_

_**April 1, 2010**_

**Richard Castle - Profile Account Home**

_**(notifications)**_

Kate Beckett accepted your friend request.

**Richard Castle **is in a relationship with** Kate Beckett**

_a few seconds ago - _Lanie Parish, Kevin Ryan and 11 others like this

**Javier Esposito **WHAT THE WHAT?!

**Lanie Parish **FINALLY!

Chat between Richard Castle and Kate Beckett

**Kate** I can't believe we're doing this.

**Me **Ah, we'll leave them happy for a day.

**Kate **Yeah, but what if a dead body shows up before we can explain ourselves? What will we do then, hmmm?

**Me **ummmhhhh

**Kate **I can't believe I agreed to this. I'm taking it off.

**Me **Noooo! We can have a little fun, can't we?

**Kate **sigh. Ok, fine. Yes, I'll keep it up for now.

Chat between Lanie Parish and Kate Beckett

**Me **OMG!

**Kate **What?

**Me** You put it on facebook without telling me first?!

**Kate **Lanie, why don't you just be happy it happened?

**Me **Oh, I am happy! I'm doin' the happy dance! We have to have a talk tomorrow, kay? Bring Castle… or should I say your boyfriend ;)

**Kate **Um…ok?

**Me** This is amazing! Wohhoooo!

_**April 2, 2010**_

**Richard Castle** went from being "in a relationship" to "single"

_4 minutes ago _- Gina Griffin likes this

**Richard Castle **of course Gina, you would like this.

**Gina Griffin **I couldn't help it.

**Javier Esposito **WHAT THE WHAT?

**Lanie Parish **You have got to be joking.

**Kevin Ryan **Wait, I didn't see it… who were you dating?!

**Javier Esposito **BECKETT!

**Kevin Ryan **What?!

**Kate Beckett** See his status.

**Richard Castle **APRIL FOOOOLLSSS!

_2 minutes ago_

**Lanie Parish **-_-

**Kevin Ryan **-_-

**Javier Esposito **-_-

**Gina Griffin** :D

_**AN: Hehehehehehehe**_


	4. Important Update

_**Hi everyone! I want to thank you all for your support for this story. So many of you love it and that makes me very happy that I could entertain you. But I'm afraid there's a rule I must have over looked (or its new because there are other stories like this one here) that says stories in which the characters are chatting online (something like that) are not permitted on this website. So, I will be removing this story from here on 10/13/12, unless it gets taken off sooner because I technically should not be posting a chapter of only author notes, either, but I don't know any other way to contact everyone who has been reading this story. But, there is another place I will be posting it. I am an admin on the facebook page "Caskett Fever" and will be posting my new chapters there. If you can, please post in the comments on the chapter the review you wrote on this story so I have it. So head on over and 'like' the page, and I will be posting it on there soon! Again, thank you everyone for your support and make sure to check out my other stories. (Something funny, I wrote a post knockout story and happened to call if "After the Storm". Go figure.**_

_**See y'all over at Caskett Fever!**_


End file.
